Urvan
by Flame-Wolf-89
Summary: FE 10. The axe of Ike's father needs a new owner.


Urvan

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me.

A/N: If someone already did a story like this, I apologize...

&

The sun shone overhead, Ike sighed lightly as he looked upon his final destination…The Tower of Guidance, it was still hard to look at, even though the light had dimmed.

After a moment more of staring he turned back to camp, where all would be resting for the night in groups.

Ike stopped, hearing voices from a nearby tent, he saw that it was Elincia's tent and concluded that she was just conversing with her aides. He stiffened when he saw a dark shape move over to the tent flap, but it was only Lord Renning.

The General of The Chosen Ones moved once again up the rows of rough canvas fabric, it was growing darker. Another set of voices emitted from the nearby trees. Ike walked closer and with crowing curiosity saw Soren looking calmly over at Stefan and Micaiah talking. The Arch Sage was hidden in shadows so he couldn't be seen, but was able to hear the pair.

Ike shook his head and left the way he came, a little ways away he ran into Lion King Cainghis and his loyal shadow, Giffca.

"Ike, I have something for you." Cainghis started, beside him, Giffca shifted from examining the surroundings to look at Ike.

"Hey, this is…" Ike trailed off, staring at the object in Cainghis's hand.

"It's called Urvan, if I remember right. I borrowed it from your father's grave." Cainghis stated, checking Ike's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Why?" The General was curious, and a smidge irritated.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But I felt a sudden urge to visit Greil's grave on the morning of our journey," Cainghis said truthfully, "When I told Giffca my idea for a little side trip, he said he thought the same thing."

"I believe we were guided to your father's grave by a divine message from the Goddess." Giffca added.

The three continued to talk for a time, when Ike walked away, he got an idea for what to do with the finely crafted axe…

The General reached the Greil Encampment and walked over to the three brother's tent, he lightly hammered on a tent post.

"Uh…Yeah, who is it?" Boyd's voice rang out from within.

"It's Ike."

Shuffling could be heard from near the tent flap and Boyd's head appeared in the entrance, "Oh, hey, Commander! Come in."

Ike obliged after setting down Urvan by the outside of the door.

Boyd shifted slightly and gave Ike a curious look, there was also a tint of wariness to it. "So…Uh, what brings you here at this hour?" The Reaver attempted easy conversation.

Ike answered casually, "I wanted to see if you were ready for the upcoming battle."

"Oh, yeah, it's all fine…" Boyd said simply, not attempting to make too much conversation with the commander from whom he had grown apart.

"Have enough weapons?"

"…Yeah, I have two silver axes, hopefully that will do me, I was actually thinking about making a special crafted axe at the forge…Since we'll be fighting strong Disciples of the goddess and all…"

"Uh, Boyd, my father taught you to wield an axe…"

The axe fighter blinked rapidly at his commander's sudden change in conversation, but he got uncomfortable very quickly, "…Er, yeah…"

"You say you owe everything to him…Boyd, you don't owe any allegiance to me, so if-"

The green haired man grunted and glared at Ike, "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours?! I'm supporting my family! Why would I want to leave? Commander Greil always said we were all family, I'll follow his words to the end!"

Ike nodded his head slightly, "I think you should have this," He stood up, "No, I know you should have this." Ike went back to the entrance of the tent. Boyd's eyes followed him there, Ike grabbed the hilt of his father's axe and turned around. The Reaver's eyes widened in disbelief, his jaw worked aimlessly.

"Boyd, Commander Greil passed down his art of Axe Fighting to you, I think that entitles you to his weapon above anyone else." Ike urged the weapon into Boyd's hand, who numbly accepted it.

He sat there, staring at the master weapon in his hand, a far away look in his eyes.

Ike waited a moment, then, in understanding, turned away and started to exit.

"Wait…" Ike stopped, still facing away, "Thank you…Ike." The Commander nodded, then stepped out.

He left with a slight smile…Ike. It had been about three years since Boyd had last called him that.

&

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
